


Good Little Soldier

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brainwashing, Character Death, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, Hurt Castiel, Minor Character Death, My First AO3 Post, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: AU!Castiel had to escape in a truck





	Good Little Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST UPLOAD ON HERE SO IM SORRY IF THE TAGGING IS WEIRD OR SOME SHIT ISN'T RIGHT

castiel screamed as michael grabbed his head, sending a stabbing pain throughout his whole body, the angel arching his back in a poor attempt to escape the archangel's grasp.

michael let go and castiel gasped for breath, chest heaving and tears threatening to spill from his eyes, blood staining his skin and the ripped up clothes of his empty vessel.

"lets try this again" michael purred, walking into castiel's view and bending slightly to get eye level with the angel, putting his hands on the arms of the chair castiel was chained to, "are you going to be a good soldier?"

castiel clenched his jaw and glared at the archangel, dark brown eyes meeting tear filled blue ones, the seraph inhaling deeply before speaking, "go. to. hell."

michael took the angel blade, slowly pushing it into the angel's shoulder, castiel letting out an ear splitting scream at the agonizingly slow thrust of the blade into his skin, the archangel twisting it a little before slowly pulling it back out.

"you can't keep this up forever, castiel"

"watch me"

"you know how i know that you can't?" michael smirked as he put the tip of the blade under castiel's chin and making him look up at him, "because im going to break you so bad that you won't even know who you are, just a stupid little soldier."

"a weak--" _slice_

"--pathetic--" _slash_

"--broken--" _cut_

"--soldier!" michael finished, plunging the blade into castiel's thigh, a blood curdling scream being ripped from the angel's throat, clenching his jaw as the archangel twisted the blade into the muscle, the seraph beginning to pant as michael removed the blade.

"im gonna fucking end you!"

michael scoffed at the angel's cursing, everyone knew that it was an empty threat because there was no hope for castiel at this point, the archangel was going to break him eventually.

"do i need to bring naomi back, castiel?" the archangel questioned and the seraph froze, hands shaking at just the mention of that angelic bitch's name, "go-o....fuck yourself...."

michael smirked and nodded at another angel before leaving, the angel grabbing castiel and pulling him up, shoving him onto a worn down medical chair, castiel's breath quickening as he was strapped down to the chair by metal cuffs, knowing what was coming.

michael returned shortly with naomi, the angel having the drill machine in hand and she went over to castiel without a word, two angels holding his shoulders down so he didn't thrash, "hold still, castiel."

the archangel watched as castiel screamed in fear and pain, the drilling and squishing only making michael's chest fill with excitement, knowing that he was getting the seraph closer and closer to submission.

naomi pulled away and castiel's screaming died down, the edge of the drill coated with blood and his eye dripping blood down the right side of his face, the whiteness now stained a crimson red.

michael walked over, smiling down at castiel, the angel turning his head slowly and glaring at him, "im going to destroy you, michael."

"a weak little seraph like you? destroy me? i don't think so, castiel"

castiel clenched his jaw, still glaring at michael and the archangel removed the metal strap, but cuffed his wrists together and walked him over to a metal hook that hung from the ceiling, putting the chain of the cuffs on the hook and castiel scoffed.

"you gonna cut me up some more?"

"nope, that got boring, we're going to go further." michael smiled before moving behind castiel, the angel gasping as michael made his wings manifest and the archangel grabbed a handful of feathers, tugging on them, "much further."

"no, no please, no!" castiel cried as he realized what michael was going to do, the angel starting to thrash around and he screamed in pain and michael ripped a handful of feathers out, the shiny black feathers now getting stained with blood.

"mercy! brother, please!"

"oh, we are far from mercy, castiel." the archangel laughed, gripping the base of castiel's right wing and took out his angel blade, pressing the edge at the bottom of it, "michael! please don't! please!"

castiel let out an ear splitting scream as michael began to cut into his wing, blood gushing out and spilling down his back, his true voice coming out and the angels in the room swore they heard the room shake from his cries.

michael cut about halfway before he just ripped the wing the rest of the way out, castiel screams turning into harsh sobs of pain, his breathing so shaky that he was close to hyperventilating.

"sto-stop....pl-please!" he sobbed, michael ignoring him and starting on the other wing, "i told you that i would break you castiel, one way or another."

castiel stopped screaming, too weak to do anything besides sobbing as michael tore his other wing out, his back coated with crimson red and two gaping holes remained where his wings were, wisps of grace leaking out and michael sealed the wounds, leaving the blood and two huge scars behind.

"now lets try this again, one last time, are you going to follow me, castiel?" he asked and moved into castiel's view, the seraph looking up at him weakly, tears and blood staining his cheeks.

"y-yes brother...i'll follow...."

**|•◇•◇•◇•◇•|**

castiel ran to the truck, pulling the door open and stepping in, only to be grabbed from the back of his collar and pulled down, being shoved against the side of the truck and meeting eyes with an angel who was identical to him, save a few details.

"more than...one of us? fascinating." he mumbled as an angel was pressed to his throat, the other castiel shrugging, "i've gotten used to it."

"you align yourself with the...hu-humans"

"i vastly prefer them to angels." the other castiel clarified and the broken angel nearly scoffed, he did once too. "don't think that you are better than me."

castiel smiled slightly, "we are the same." he finished and his breath hitched as the other angel dragged the blade down his throat and towards his stomach, "yes...we are."

the other castiel reeled back, the corrupted angel knew exactly what he was going to do and he couldn't help but think " _finally_ " before he was stabbed in the stomach.

a scream erupted from him, light bursting from his eyes and mouth before the other castiel laid him down on the ground, leaving him for some other angel to dispose of.


End file.
